Wicked Lady
|image = Wicked Lady.gif |alias = Rini |birthday = June 30 (as Rini) |age = UnknownMoonlight Soldiers: Wicked Lady |eyes = Red |hair = Pink |origin = Earth (originally) |height = 4"10"According to the manga, "Wicked Lady" is a head shorter than Sailor Moon |weight = Unknown |hobby = Unknown |favorite color = Black |favorite foods = Unknown |favorite animal = Unknown |dream = None |monster type = Rapidly aged human infused with Dark Crystal power |alignment = Evil |affiliation = Negamoon Family Wiseman |rank = Servant of the Dark Crystal |ability = object transformation |attacks = Energy projectiles |psource = Crystal Tokyo |weakness = Imperium Silver Crystal |strength = Hatred |creator = Naoko Takeuchi |first appearance = "Birth of Wicked Lady" |last appearance = "Final Battle" |english voice = Liz Brown |japanese voice = Kae Araki }} is the brainwashed "adult" persona of Rini, the daughter of Neo-Queen Serenity and King Darien. When she was confronted by the Wiseman, he manipulated her into believing her family and friends did not care for her. Transformed by the negative energies within her by the Dark Crystal, Rini became Wicked Lady, a the servant of the Wiseman and Dark Crystal dedicated to seeing the Earth and Crytal Tokyo destroyed. Biography Early Life Becoming Wicked Lady When Rini used the Crystal Key to return to 30th Century Crystal Tokyo, she brought Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask and the Sailor Scouts with her. When they arrive at the palace where her mother lay resting in suspended animation, Sailor Moon tried to awaken her using the Imperium Silver Crystal. When her endeavor failed, Rini ran away from them, distraught that Sailor Moon was unable to save her mother liked she promised.Sailor Moon R, "Jealousy's Just Reward" On her own, she encountered Wiseman. He managed to convince her Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask, and Sailor Scouts did not love her. Initially, Rini refused to believe Wiseman. However, Wiseman used manipulated versions of her memories when her family and friends refused to coddle her and stoked her anger and feelings of abandonment. Her anger and the power of the Dark Crystal transformed her into "Wicked Lady".Sailor Moon R, "Birth of Wicked Lady" Wiseman, realizing that Wicked Lady carried Neo-Queen Serenity's Silver Crystal within her, intended to use her to intent was to use Wicked Lady to open the dark gate and send dark energy through her to destroy the world, even though she would be destroyed in the process. When he presented her to Prince Diamond, his brother Sapphire suspected Wiseman's plans with Wicked Lady in the wake of the death of Emerald were untrustworthy. Wicked Lady and the Negamoon family return to the 20th Century. She is later sent out against Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts (who returned from the 30th Century with the help of Sailor Pluto). None of them recognize who Wicked Lady is until the Luna Ball approaches her. Wicked Lady recognizes as the Luna Ball as the only thing in her life that she could depend on. Luna Ball's allignment shifted from the Moon Kingdom to the Negamoon Family which allowed Wicked Lady to use her childhood companion against them. Sailor Moon attempted to use Moon Healing Activation on Wicked Lady to turn her away from Wiseman's brainwashing, but Wiseman prevents her from doing so, reasserting a stronger hold over Rini's mind. Wicked Lady and Wiseman return to the Dark Crystal with the Luna Sphere. Later, when Sapphire learns that Wiseman intended to kill his brother, Wiseman attacks him. She is only able to wound him before he escapes and finds safe haven among the reformed Negamoon Sisters. When Sapphire tries to return to the Dark Crystal to warn Diamond, he is attacked by Wicked Lady. The Sailor Scouts manage to prevent Wicked Lady from kill him, but she traps them inside electrified domes of negative energy. Tuxedo Mask arrives and frees them from her traps and tries to reason with Prince Diamond about Wiseman's intentions. Wiseman kills Sapphire before the truth can be revealed and Wicked Lady disappears with Wiseman when the Dark Crystal's reactor chip is recovered from Sapphire's body. When the Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask enter the Dark Crystal, Wiseman attempts to use illusions of Tuxedo Mask together with Wicked Lady as way of instilling feelings of betrayal inside of her, but she fights his suggestion off. When Sailor Moon and the others reach the Dark Gate, Wicked Lady is waiting for them at the top of the Dark Crystal. Wiseman tries to use Wicked Lady's body as a way of channeling dark energy through the gate to destroy Earth. Sailor Moon tries several times to pull Rini out from the influence, but it never appears to work until she uses her Silver Crystal to transform into Princess Serenity. Rini is swayed from Wiseman's control when she sees the image of Neo-Queen Serenity through Serena. The Wicked Lady persona is destroyed and Rini is restored to her true self. Characteristics Personality Wicked Lady is amalgamation of Rini's worst traits, personal fears and insecurities. While she is fueled by the power of the Dark Crystal and Wiseman, she driven by the anger she feels toward her mother and father. Wiseman used memories Rini considered the worst moments of her life and manipulated to a point that suited his purposes. Wicked Lady believed the only thing that stood by her was the Luna Ball, which shifted its alignment to be with her. Abilities As Wicked Lady, Rini had the power to shoot an energy wave through a mirror, and create dark energy force fields. Like most allied with the dark forces, Wicked Lady could teleport wherever she wished. Wicked Lady held within her the power of the Silver Crystal but had no reasonable means of utilizing the power itself until she was restored to her former self, Rini. Original Japanese adaptation In the original Japanese anime adaptation of Naoko Takeuchi's manga, Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon, the character is named Black Lady. As far as her named is concerned, it she was renamed "Wicked Lady" the English Localization of the anime, but remains unchanged in the English localization of the manga by Tokyopop and later Kodansha Comics USA. Black Lady's origin differs slightly in the manga than it does in the original anime adaptation. When Chibiusa chooses to return to the 20th century, she becomes lost in time when she looses the Space-Time key. Wiseman appears to her and pretends to be her ally. When he tells her that he needs her help, she decides to do so. When she takes Wiseman's hand she is transformed into Black Lady. She abandons Luna P because she feels its a child's toy and uses dark energy to attack her foes instead. She attempts to hyponotize Tuxedo Kamen to join the Black Moon Clan. When Sailor Pluto prevents the two Silver Crystals of the past from joining, she is killed by her her own powers. Black Lady witnesses her friend's death, which triggers her transformation into Sailor Chibi Moon. In the original anime, Black Lady's storyline remains largely unchanged by the English Localization. Chibiusa is tricked into believing no one among her family and friends loved or ever cared about her and is transformed into Black Lady by the Dark Crystal. However, instead of being considered spoiled or bratty, she was thought of as a criminal by her friends and family. According to Wiseman, they held her responsible for the destruction of Crystal Tokyo. Black Lady's look was lifted from a perfume advertisement for ’s .[https://missdream.org/about-naoko-takeuchi/ Naoko Takeuchi's Fashion Inspiration for Sailor Moon] According to Takeuchi, Black Lady was originally meant to maintain the appearance of a young girl and would have been named "the Black Queen".From: Sailor Moon Original Picture Collection Volume V, page She considered the split in Black Lady's dress revealing and considered that she may have taken its length "too far". However, she considerably taken aback by the how far the split traveled up Black Lady's dress in the anime.From: ''Sailor Moon Original Picture Collection Volume II""This is my favorite Black Lady picture. I really like to draw pictures like this. It was easy and I could finish it in no time. I was not sure if the slit went too high up or if it was a bit extreme. But, to my surprise, the slit went even higher up in the animation. I watched it every week with my heart going pitter-pat." Trivia *It is interesting to note that, despite sexually suggestive nature of Wicked Lady, almost little to nothing about the character experienced censorship. On some level, allow a degree of sexuality to be permitted if the character in question is a villain. Gallery Notes References Category:Sailor Moon R Villains Category:Sailor Moon R Characters Category:Sailor Moon R (season two) Category:Negamoon Family Category:Redeemed Villains